Conventionally, as a connector with a cover provided with the cover that covers and protects an electric wire pulled out from a connector housing, for example, a connector with a cover described in Patent Literature 1 has been proposed.
This connector with the cover is substantially configured with a connector housing that houses a terminal connected to an end of an electric wire, and the cover that is fitted in the connector housing to cover the electric wire pulled out from the connector housing.
The connector housing has a fitting projecting portion provided projecting in a direction perpendicular to a direction where the cover fitted in the connector housing is pulled away from the connector housing. The fitting projecting portion is formed having a same width over an entire length in a projecting direction from the connector housing. Additionally, the fitting projecting portion extends in a straight line in a direction perpendicular to both the projecting direction from the connector housing and a pulling-away direction of the cover from the connector housing. Meanwhile, the cover has a fitting concave portion into which, when the cover is made to fit in the connector housing, the fitting projecting portion is inserted from one end side in an extending direction thereof.
Then, the fitting projecting portion is inserted into the fitting concave portion, and thereby the cover is fitted in the connector housing.